Thus, for example, for the transaction of transfer orders on the internet, there are known online banking systems where the customer logs onto a bank server via his internet browser by giving the name and a password, then, by selecting a menu point on the internet pages of the bank server, requests a transfer form which is then sent to him from the bank server and which, after filling in the form quoting a transaction key, a so-called TAN number, he can then authorise as a transfer order and send to the bank server. The network address to which the transfer order is to be returned is contained in the form as a so-called hyperlink which is then activated if the customer, for example, selects the graphic OK switch (OK button) to conclude the transfer order. From the bank server the customer then receives a confirmation that the order is being processed further.
Similar systems are available for example for ordering products over the internet but then the order does not usually need to be authorised via a transaction number.
A disadvantage of these systems is that they are expensive to program and must be adapted to the server structure of the particular internet provider. Such adaptation is cost-intensive. There is also the disadvantage that it is difficult for the supplier and also for the customer to provide reliable proof of the time and content of the order since the data available at the supplier and in some cases, also at the customer can be manipulated after the event and the data sent over the internet has little value as evidence.
Against this background, the object of the present invention is to provide a method which can provide proof of the time and content of orders placed via the digital network and requires comparatively little programming expenditure.
This object is achieved by a method of the type specified initially whereby                d) the form sent from the bid server to the customer's computer contains the network address of a transaction proof server,        e) the form data are sent from the customer's computer to the transaction proof server,        f) the form data are provided with a digital time specification,        g) at least one check digit code is generated for the form data and the digital time specification and this check digit code is encoded with a key to form a time signature, and        h) the form data are transmitted from the transaction proof server together with the digital time specification and the time signature to the order acceptance server.        